La lettre encodée
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Sherlock Holmes s'ennui... Watson lui propose de déchiffrer une lettre encodée. Mais la tâche est bien trop facile pour un esprit aussi génial.


**Oyez, oyez** belles Dames et gentils Sieurs.

Voici ma première fanfiction. Soyez indulgent, je vous prie ^^ je n'ai point l'habitude de cet exercice.

* * *

Habituellement, je laisse à mon ami Watson le soin de relater nos aventures, mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire je vais suivre son conseil et décrire à ma façon quelques unes de mes enquêtes.

Je vais commencer par m'entraîner en décrivant la suite de faits qui m'ont conduit ici.

N'ayant aucune enquête en cour, je me suis levé à 10h. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas faim, aussi n'ai-je guère touché au petit déjeuner que m'avait préparé madame Hudson.

Puis les heures d'ennui ont commencé.

Mes expériences chimiques ne me tentaient nullement et mon violon ne m'a détourné de ma langueur qu'une petite heure.

Watson, voyant mon état de mélancolie, a tenté de me distraire :

— Allons, Holmes. Vous avez certainement quelque chose à faire.

— Mon cher Watson, répondis-je, il semblerait qu'aucun criminel n'ait envie de se risquer à finir dans les cellules de Scotland Yard! Il n'y a plus personne qui puisse rivaliser avec mes capacités de déductions et les problèmes que l'on m'envoies pourraient être résolu par n'importe quel inspecteur du Yard. Non, Watson, il n'y a rien qui puisse me distraire, je le crains.

— Voyons, vous avez reçu plusieurs lettres ce matin, il doit bien y avoir un problème intéressant parmi elles!

Devant mon manque de réaction, Watson s'empara de la pile de lettres qui se trouvait sur la table et se mit à les éplucher.

— Tenez, me dit-il en ouvrant l'un des plis, celle ci semble contenir plusieurs feuilles. Ce doit être important.

— Ce n'est pas parce que le problème est important, Watson, qu'il en est intéressant, maugréais-je.

Il fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu et parcouru la première page des deux feuilles que contenais l'enveloppe puis jeta un coup d'œil à la seconde page.

— Voilà qui pourrait vous intéresser, Holmes, dit-il. Il s'agit d'un code secret à déchiffrer. C'est une jeune femme qui a reçu ceci hier et qui vous demande de décrypter le message. Il pourrait s'agir d'une menace, Holmes.

Je soupirais et tendis le bras de mauvaise grâce pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce code qui, je le pressentais, serais d'une simplicité enfantine. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de le décoder rapidement.

Je rendis la feuille à Watson :

— Je dois avouez que ce code présentais une petite subtilité intéressante, mais il reste assez simple. Je suis persuadé que vous pourriez le déchiffrer vous même.

Devant le regard déconcerté de mon ami je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire.

— C'est une bonne idée. Cela nous fera passer un moment. Allez-y, Watson.

Il regarda le texte qui ce présentait comme suit :

vggvolre, vq vm hrfh hzk avhhz cfvtziflx iflk g'ivflez hvn hgmvnrgmvh mv vxzu, hiloz vq vg o'hrixv vw mlxzu vmiflgvw. rh vo ovrx vg gvnivk vw iviuursxvw vggvx viggvo hiloz fg hzifzh vfj vq g'vnrz.

hvnzq mvwrs

— Je ne vois pas en quoi déchiffrer ce texte est facile, Holmes.

— Watson, vous connaissez pourtant ma méthode. Je vous l'ai expliqué lors de l'aventure des hommes dansants, comme vous avez appelé cette enquête. Vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et me déclara :

— Il faut trouver la lettre qui est le plus répété dans le texte, elle correspondra au E puisque c'est la lettre la plus utilisé dans notre langue, n'est ce pas?

Je me penchais en avant en souriant.

— Exact, Watson. D'après vous qu'elle est cette lettre ici?

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le texte et, après quelques secondes, releva la tête :

— Je pense que c'est la lettre V.

— Manifestement, Watson. Quel est la prochaine étape?

Il me regarda d'un air incertain.

— Ne doit-on pas chercher un mot en remplaçant la lettre V par le E?

— Non, Watson. Ce code n'est pas fait avec des symboles, comme les hommes dansants, mais avec des lettres! Il est donc fort probable que l'alphabet ait été décalé, vous me suivez? Je connais les différentes façons de coder un texte de cette manière et il n'y a que deux possibilités pour que le V soit égal au E. Il suffit donc de chercher une seconde lettre pour savoir laquelle des deux possibilités est la bonne.

— Et comment procédez-vous pour cela?

— Je cherche une lettre pour laquelle le nombre de possibilité est restreint. Habituellement je cherche une lettre unique qui équivaudrait au A, puisque c'est la seule lettre, en français, que l'on peut retrouver seule dans un texte.

"Là, malheureusement, il n'y a pas de lettre unique, en revanche il y a une apostrophe. Il n'y a que peu de lettre qui précède une apostrophe : C, D, J, L, M, N, S et T.

"L'un des deux code retenu associe le G au P et le O au X, ce qui est impossible. Il ne reste donc qu'une possibilité."

— Laquelle?

— L'alphabet inversé, mon cher Watson. Le A vaut Z, le B vaut Y etc... Vous pouvez déchiffrer le code à présent.

Watson pris une feuille de papier et entreprit d'écrire l'alphabet à l'endroit et à l'envers pour, ensuite, associer les bonnes lettres entre elles.

Puis il releva la tête, perplexe.

— Vous avez dut faire une erreur, Holmes. Le texte est toujours illisible.

Et il me montra sa feuille sur laquelle je pouvais lire :

etteloiv, ej en sius sap zessa xuegaruoc ruop t'reuova sem stnemitnes ne ecaf, srola ej et l'sircé ed noçaf énruotéd. is el leic et temrep ed rerffihcéd ettec erttel srola ut saruas euq ej t'emia.

semaj nedih

Je souris franchement.

— C'est là la particularité intéressante de cette lettre, Watson. Il n'y a pas un, mais deux codes à résoudre.

— Mais comment puis-je déchiffrer le second?!

— Élémentaire! Vous connaissez le prénom de la jeune fille, n'est ce pas?

— Oui, il était marqué dans sa lettre. Mais je ne vois pas…

— Je pari que son nom est Violette.

Watson me regarda bouche bée tandis que je savourais l'effet produit par ma déduction.

— Holmes, comment Diable avez vous deviné?

— Rappelez-vous, Watson, que je ne devine jamais, fis-je. Je me doutais que la lettre devait commencer par le prénom de la demoiselle, mais, comme vous l'avez remarqué, on ne peut pas lire de nom au début de ce message. Je savais que le code était bon, alors il devait y avoir autre chose. J'ai essayé de lire le premier mot à l'envers et j'ai constaté que c'était "Violette".

— Holmes, vous m'épatez!

Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil et joignit mes doigts.

— Que dit le texte maintenant, Watson?

Il lut à haute voix les lignes qui suivent :

violette, je ne suis pas assez courageux pour t'avouer mes sentiments en face, alors je te l'écris de façon détourné. si le ciel te permet de déchiffrer cette lettre alors tu sauras que je t'aime.

james hiden

— Vous devriez, ajoutais-je, envoyer à cette jeune personne la traduction de cette lettre. Elle sera ravi, je pense, d'en apprendre le contenu.

— Je le pense aussi, Holmes. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant?

Je soupirais.

— Rien, je suppose. Comme vous le voyez, les problèmes que l'on m'envoie ne me prennent pas assez de temps.

— Vous n'avez qu'à vous essayer à l'écriture.

Je regardai mon colocataire.

— Watson, contrairement à vous je n'ai pas ce talent. Bien que je trouve votre style un peu trop romancé.

— Alors essayez. Raconté une de vos enquêtes à votre manière.

— Pourquoi pas, répondis-je.

* * *

Et voilà!

J'attends vos rewiers et vos conseils avisés.


End file.
